The performance of communication systems like Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Long Term Evolution (LTE), backhaul, 5G, and so on, is significantly affected by the phase noise of the LO signal generators that are used to produce the transmit (TX) and receive (RX) LO signals. For example, the phase noise of the LO signal generator degrades the error vector magnitude (EVM) of a transceiver. Furthermore, modern mobile communication devices (e.g., smartphones, laptops, and so on) support co-running of different communication systems, with each communication system operating at a different frequency and thus utilizing a different LO signal. Thus LO signal generation systems are being used to generate increasingly diverse LO signals, which increases the risk of degradation of device performance.